White Rose
by FTSKayleigh
Summary: Brennan tells her 16 year old daughter she isn't allowed to go to a party. Natalie disobeys. Lets see what ensues. Brief sexual scene in the beginning but thats IT! Please R and R! 33


I felt his warm skin against mine. I had no recollection of what was going on. Where was I again? Party.. I remember a party. I feel so good right now. The buzz is really getting to me. Wait, what is he doing? My bra came undone. I could feel him unbuttoning my pants as he gently placed little kisses down my stomach. Everything started to spin. I managed to mutter the words 'stop, please stop.' Before I blacked out. I laid there on the bed, limp. Maybe he would feel sorry for me and stop. I doubt it. Please stop. It's not fair.

I woke up the next morning, naked, in my car. No blanket covering my sick, dirty, whorish body from the cold interior of the car. Someone had carried me out to my car and drove me to the K-Mart parking lot down the street. I had a major headache. I found my clothes next to me, tossed on the floor of the back seat. My bra and panties were missing. I quickly put on what was left of my clothes and sat up. Gentle flurries were falling from the sky. What happened last night? I know I had sex with someone, but who? I couldn't remember anything. I checked my pockets searching for my cell phone and found 1 unopened text message. It read

'Natalie! Where the hell are you! If you went to Ryan's party without me, I'm going to have to take a spork to your eyeballs.' It was from my best friend, Ali.

My head was pounding right now. I couldn't even think. I hopped into the front seat and drove home. I had no missed calls from my mother, probably because she was out on a case in Florida for the next week.

-One Month Later—

I had started feeling really ill. I missed my period and I knew I was pregnant. I took 13 pregnancy tests, all came out positive. I haven't talked to anyone from that night. I couldn't. I could not bring myself to possibly confront whoever had done this terrible thing to me. I had to talk to someone. I made my way over to the office of Lance Sweets. I opened the door about ready to cry.

"Natalie?" She was sulking her head and couldn't look me in the eyes. Something was definitely on her mind.

"I-I have to talk to you"

"What's wrong?"

"I went to a party a month ago and it was my first high school party. I didn't know what to expect. They just kept giving me drink after drink after drink." She still was reluctant to make eye contact with me.

"And then, one of the boys, he got up and… He took me to the other room. I don't really remember the rest. He took advantage of me while I was drunk!"

"Natalie, I'm so sorry. Have you told your mom?"

"I couldn't stop him. I didn't know what was going on. I just felt his body against mine. I asked him to stop, and that's the last I remember. I passed out right there on the bed as he finished the deed." Her words started getting shaky

"I'm such a whore."

"You're not a whore, Natalie. You were raped while you were drunk. You had no idea of what was happening around you."

"I woke up in my car. Naked. With no blanket on me, in a K-Mart parking lot. Someone had driven me to a parking lot, after being raped. They had carried me out in the snow while I was still naked. Like a rag doll. They took my bra and panties as some kind of trophy or something"

"I took a pregnancy test today…" My heart sank

"It was p-positive" I got up and sat next to her and hugged her as she wept.

"Natalie, you really need to tell your mother."

"Why did I go there! You know, my mother told me I wasn't allowed to go out that night. But I went anyways. I snuck out at midnight and went to the party."

"I'm such a dirty slut. I didn't have to get so drunk."

"Natalie! Listen to me. You are not a slut. It was not your fault, OK? You had no control over anything that went on that night. It isn't my job to tell your mother, that's all you."

"I know but it's so hard. I can't do it alone. She and Booth and the entire team are going to be so disappointed in me. I know you're disappointed in me"

"I'm not judging you at all right now. I can be there when you tell your mom. Let's work on telling the rest of them later."

"Thanks, Sweets." She hugged me and I comforted her.


End file.
